The Walking Dead Back Mountain
by Zealogical
Summary: This story will be a bit more based on the show from Shane's point of view & will take place during the second episode of the second season and yes, this is a three way romance between Rick, Shane, & Lori but mostly with Rick & Shane. Still worth reading if only for the humor aspect. This'll contain Romance/Horror/Drama/Comedy/Adventure/Suspense/Supernatural if count the walkers
1. Chapter 1: The Love Begins

Chapter One: The Love Begins!

Hershel is doing a diagnoses on Carl while. Rick and Shane wait in the other room while having a conversation.

Shane: "Man, I know you're going through a tough time right now with Carl. It's hard on me as well. If there is anything I can do for you, let me know. I want you to be happy."

*Shane wipes Carl's blood off of Rick where Rick held Carl in his arms.*

Rick: "You know, I've been thinking about it a lot and I think I should come out and say it. I think I have feelings for you Shane. I love you but not like a brother. I think I'm in love with you."

Shane: "Oh my god…"

Rick: "No, I'm serious. Sorry, I shouldn't have said anything…"

Shane: "No, I mean that's cool. I actually feel the same way. I wanted to say something as well but I also thought it would have been awkward for you."

*Rick and Shane hug each and Shane's soft lips connects with Ricks causing Shane to kiss Rick lightly and Rick gently pushes Shane back a little bit.*

Rick: "Wait, I have Carl to worry about!"

*Rick goes to check up on Carl and Hershel tells Rick about needing a blood transfusion and they will also need to gather supplies. Rick goes back to tell Shane*

Shane: "Rick, you stay here. You need to stay here and stay strong for your boy, Carl. Otis and I will go to that old school to gather supplies."

Shane (thinking to himself): "Otis is a douche trying to use that Dick Chaney excuse (imitates Dick Chaney): Sorry I thought you were a deer! Well I have a surprise waiting for you, you fat fuck."

Rick: "Alright man, be careful and for now, can we keep our feelings for each other a secret? I could only imagine how Lori would feel. It'll probably be bad enough when she finds out about Carl."

Shane (thinks to himself): "Oh fuck, I forgot about her! Should I tell Rick? Maybe if I play my cards right, Rick, Lori, and I can have a three way with each other."

Shane: "I think it might be kind of obvious but OUR secret is safe with me."

*Shane and Otis head to the school that is overrun by walkers. Shane and Otis do their thing, Meanwhile the rest of the group shows up at Hershel's farm on their vehicles now back to Shane. Shane shoots Otis in the leg, Otis pulls Shane's hair, and Shane shoots Otis in the legs, grabs supplies, takes off and leaves Otis to get eaten by the walkers. Shane drives Otis's truck back to the farm and steps out of the truck seeing Rick and Lori outside*

Shane: "I got the supplies."

Lori: "Oh thank goodness!"

Rick: "Where is Otis?"

Shane: "The Walkers got him. Oh man it was terrible."

*Shane hugs Rick wanting to kiss him but he sees Lori there.*

Rick: "Shane you're the best. I'm going to give these supplies to Hershel."

*Rick goes inside to give the supplies to Hershel and Hershel performs the blood transfusion and Shane shaves his head and Shane sees Rick getting ready to pass out from a loss of blood. Shane holds Rick in his arms. A bit of time passes and Rick and Carl both wake up and are at full strength. Shane and everyone have a funeral for Otis.*

Shane: "Otis was a great man. He gave his life to save both me and Carl. For that I am grateful."

Shane (thinks to himself): "I hate having to say nice things about that asshole. If it wasn't for him Carl wouldn't of been shot in the first place."

*Dale gives Shane one of those strange looks*

Shane (thinks to himself): "I don't like Dale. He needs to quit looking at me like that. Oh well, good thing that old fuck won't be living much longer. As old as he is I'm surprised that he isn't dead yet."

Rick: "Thank you Shane, you did well."

Shane: "No problem man."

Rick: "Everyone, stay close to the farm. Shane and I are going to camp out from a distance so that we can kill any nearby walkers."

Lori: "Be careful you guys."

*Rick and Shane set up camp a little ways away.*

Shane: "That was a good idea that you came up with man."

Rick: "Listen Shane, I know about you and Lori. I understand though. The whole world went to shit and you guys thought I was dead."

Shane: "Yeah, I was thinking about us having a threesome. Me, You, and Lori! Right here, right now! Come on!"

Rick: "I don't know, I have to think about it. Not only do I not know how Lori would feel about it but I don't want us to get caught off our guard from the walkers."

Shane: "We'll be fine. As long as we stick together, we can kill those dead bastards! As for Lori, she should love it!"

Rick: "I don't know, like I said. I would have to think about it."

*Shane and Rick start yelling at each other*

Shane: "DAMN IT RICK! I'M TIRED OF YOU PROCRASTINATING!"

Rick: "WELL I'M TIRED OF YOUR BULLSHIT DRAMA!"

Shane: "IN THAT CASE, MAKE A FUCKING DECISION NOW!"

Rick: "DON'T RUSH ME!"

*Shane and Rick are both silent for a while.*

Shane: "Look man, I'm sorry. It's just that I'm tired of waiting but I understand that you're going through a lot right now. I'll give you some time though."

Rick: "Thanks for understanding. Can we just focus on each other right now and worry about Lori later?"

Shane: "Sure, let's do this."

*Rick and Shane start kissing and making out. Shane takes his pants off and Rick starts to slowly suck his dick, going faster and putting it deeper in his mouth.*

Shane: "Oh yeah, that feels good!"

*Daryl hears some noises where Rick and Shane are.*

Daryl: "Hey guys, I'm hearing weird noises up ahead. I'm going to check it out."

*Daryl gets to Rick and Shane's tent and looks inside without Rick or Shane noticing and Daryl quickly looks away.*

Daryl (thinks to himself): "I didn't know that they were a bunch of faggots. I wish I wouldn't have seen that… I'm might stay out of this one…"

(To be continued)


	2. Chapter 2: Shane's Terms

Chapter 2: Shane's Terms

Previously on The Walking Dead Back Mountain…. *Dramatic music plays*

*Rick and Shane waiting on Hershel in the next room.*

Shane: Rick, I love you but as more than just a brother

*Shane and Otis do their thing and Otis dies…*

[The next day outside of Hershel's farm]

Rick: Shane and I are going to set up camp to keep the walkers at bay

[inside the tent]

Shane: Me, you, and Lori right here, right now! Come on!

Rick: I don't know… I'll need some time to think.

Shane: Damn it Rick! I'm tired of you procrastinating!

Rick: Don't rush me!

*Daryl sneaks outside of Rick and Shane's tent.*

Daryl: I didn't know that they were a bunch of faggots.

And now…. Chapter 2 of The Walking Dead Back Mountains continues…. Only on Fan fiction

Shane: Rick man, that was great!

Rick: Alright, now bend over, I'm going to give you the thrill of a lifetime!

*Shane chuckles*

Rick: What?

Shane: Um… That's not how this works

*Short awkward silence*

Ricks: What do you mean?

Shane: What I mean is that I'll stick my dick up your ass but you're not putting anything up mine. Also I receive blowjobs but I don't give blowjobs. ..

Rick: That's unfair Shane and you know it!

Shane: Life isn't fair but I'll tell you what, I'll give you a hand job and also a reach around when I'm making sweet love to that tight ass of yours. How does that sound?

Rick: I'll have to think about it….

Shane: Oh my god, not this again….

*Awkward silence*

Shane: You know what; I'm going for a walk. Maybe you'll have your mind made up when I get back…

*Shane goes for a walk and has a run in with Daryl.*

Shane: Hey Daryl, how are you?

Daryl: Pretty good, how about you and your butt buddy, Rick?

Shane: oh ha, that's real funny… You know we're both straight.

Daryl: Don't lie, I know what you faggots were up to earlier. If you're gay, that's fine. I won't tell.

*Daryl chuckles*

Shane: You're the one riding a motorcycle. If anyone's a fag, it's you.

Daryl: What did you call me?

Shane: A bike riding fag!

Daryl: So now we're making South Park references are we? Just go back to your gay lover…

Shane: That's it!

*Shane gets ready to hit Daryl but Rick stops him*

Rick: You guys, that's enough.

Daryl: Apparently for you two it's not. I'm starting think I should tell Lori about this.

Shane: You think that Lori is actually going to believe you?

*Awkward Silence*

Rick: Even if she did believe you Daryl, she would probably like the idea of a threesome and besides, I plan on telling her myself.

*Daryl doesn't respond*

Rick: You guys, we need to quit fighting among ourselves. With Walkers out there, the last thing we need is this group tearing apart.

Daryl: Whatever….

*Daryl goes inside*

Shane: Have you made up your mind yet?

Rick: No not yet, I just need to buy some more time. I'm going back to the tent.

Shane: ok.

*Shane continues his walk and runs into Dale.*

Dale: Hey Shane, can I talk to you for a minute.

Shane: What's up Dale?

Dale: Apparently your dick inside of Rick. I saw you trying to shoot Rick while we were back at the camp. I also know that you meant to kill Otis and those noises that you made in that tent with Rick being the only other person in there You know that's a huge sin right? I know that you and Lori had something going on as well.

Shane: First off, that rhyme is catchy. Secondly, how is being bi a sin? I thought that we were supposed to love all of God's children. Third, you really think I would shoot Rick? I love that man. He's like a second Lori to me.

Dale: Yes, I know you would.

Shane: Alright then let's think about this. If I would gun down the man I love what do you think I would do to someone that I don't even like that keeps throwing actuations my way? You're just mad because you're old and you're dying soon.

Dale: Wait until I tell the group about you.

Shane: Go ahead! You really think that they'll take your side over mine? For all they know, you got

Alzheimer's disease old man!

*Shane walks back to the tent.*


End file.
